


【History3圈套|立克】残翼蝶

by Jenny_G



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M, 暗黑向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_G/pseuds/Jenny_G
Summary: *暗黑向，黑到底，三观走偏，大概是和剧里飞唐截然相反的那种he，谨慎阅读。*所以肯定有ooc。*挺狗血的，不太讲究，所以有违现实、常识或bug的地方请多包涵，反正全是我瞎想的。*有几个原创人物。





	【History3圈套|立克】残翼蝶

**Author's Note:**

> *暗黑向，黑到底，三观走偏，大概是和剧里飞唐截然相反的那种he，谨慎阅读。   
> *所以肯定有ooc。  
> *挺狗血的，不太讲究，所以有违现实、常识或bug的地方请多包涵，反正全是我瞎想的。   
> *有几个原创人物。

01.

八点，拒绝路边摊、大排档和酒吧，赵立安准时回家等着Jack不重样的爱心宵夜。

按Jack的意思，“爱心”是他为赵立安私人订制的特别调味品，要多少给多少，像长得等不到结局的晚间剧一样，每天都有料，包管赵立安吃到饱。

赵立安觉得他应该早点出去找工作，以“过渡期”为借口歇在家只会想这些没边际的肉麻话。

“今晚吃什么？”Jack系上围裙问。

吃什么得先看有什么。

赵立安打开冰箱，仔细思考了一下眼前食材的搭配，选出了最好的一种——

“虾仁意面。”

他把要用到的材料拿出来放到厨房桌上，准备帮Jack打下手，忙活了两分钟发现Jack在旁边纹丝不动。

“你干嘛？”他迎上Jack期待的眼神。

“做饭这么辛苦，亲一下才有动力。”

“我又没有逼你做。”

赵立安嘟囔完就把嘴唇贴了上去，顺带舔了舔Jack的唇瓣，暗示他是真的饿了。

Jack托着他的后脑勺不轻不重地回咬一下，转头拿起菜刀，胸有成竹地说：

“等着。”

于是赵立安帮忙洗完菜就乖乖地等。

现在的日子还好，新老大和新同事还没到任，侦三队的工作由孟少飞代为操持，算是有条不紊。虽然石大砲和阿志的事还是在心里留有疙瘩，但他想着人总得朝前看，也就不再计较。不工作的时候如果不跟同事聚就有Jack陪，生活简单得很充实。

满满当当如同Jack在意面里放的虾仁和火腿。

“好吃吗？”Jack看着一口就把腮帮子塞得鼓起的赵立安问。

赵立安点头：“真的超好吃。”

他夹了一个虾仁伸到Jack嘴边，Jack不客气地咬掉，扬眉道：

“我觉得我可以去做厨师，或者自己开个餐厅，你觉得怎么样？”

“可以啊，”赵立安有点兴奋，“这样以后我们侦三队聚餐就不用愁去哪里吃了。”

“人民警察带头吃霸王餐，我会不会有点太惨？”Jack佯作正经。

“我又没有说不给钱。”

身正不怕影斜的赵警官反驳完就埋头专心吃起来。Jack觉得小个子认真品尝每一口的样子尤其可爱，忍不住揉了揉他的头。

“赚的钱最后还不是要花在你的胃上？你照常给我讲故事，一个故事抵一顿饭，现在已经攒了很多张免费券了啊。”

赵立安嫌弃地斜他一眼：“你今年到底几岁啊？”

一个大男人像年龄只有个位数的小孩，每天都要赵立安给他讲一个故事，范围限定在Jack打扫卧室时翻出的相册里。按时间排列，从第一张照片讲起，今天该开始赵立安的12岁。

这是赵立安和奶奶的合照，背景是一个透明大棚，五彩斑斓的蝴蝶在里面的花草间飞舞。

奶奶银灰的头发尚未全白，赵立安还有婴儿肥，怀里紧紧抱着一个玻璃瓶，瓶中是一只蓝色蝴蝶，孤零零的，看样子是他的战利品。

人对童年的记忆大都零碎模糊，但这一段赵立安印象深刻至难以磨灭，只不过他很少让自己想起。

他坐在床上，往Jack怀里缩了缩，就着床头昏黄的夜灯，尽量让这件往事听起来没什么非同寻常的地方。

“那时候我一个表叔结婚，奶奶身体还没变差，就带我去他们住的岛上参加婚礼。”

“你还有表叔？我以为你都没有其他亲戚。”

“没什么感情的啦，我都没见过几次。”

Jack手点住背景的大棚：

“所以你表叔家养蝴蝶？”

“不是。是当地有个老板专门把蝴蝶养在那里做景观，进去参观好像还要门票。”

Jack隔着塑料薄膜摩挲12岁赵立安怀里的玻璃瓶。

“也没有什么很稀有的品种，说就是看景观啊，很多蝴蝶放在一起很漂亮。”赵立安继续回忆，“但是我进去就看到这只蝴蝶。他们说长得很普通诶，翅膀还有点坏掉，飞得慢，而且不稳，都活不了多久。”

“但是你觉得它很特别？”Jack猜到了赵立安当时的感受。

“对，我不知道为什么，反正就想把它带回家，想等它伤好了就放生。奶奶也很支持我，就花钱把它买下来了。”

“然后呢？”

赵立安难为情地笑了笑：“那个时候太小，什么都不懂，怎么可能治好一只蝴蝶，没过几天它当然就死了啊。然后表叔家一个念大学的哥哥帮我把它做成了标本。”

“哇，”Jack讶异地低头看他，“我以为热心肠的赵立安小朋友会把它好好埋葬诶。”

“做标本又没什么不好，精彩活着时候的样子可以被长久保留，总强过在地底下烂掉吧。”

“蝴蝶可不一定这么想哦。”Jack轻描淡写地说。

赵立安打了个困倦的哈欠，目光跟着Jack翻相册的手转动，眼皮开始打架。

“蝴蝶死的时候我还哭了好几天，表叔婚礼上都没有很开心。”

他意识迷糊了一阵，忽然小声问：

“Jack，我感觉你好像天天都在笑。你会哭吗？”

这个问题让Jack想了很久。

只有赵立安不相信他、想推开他的时候曾急得眼眶发酸，但眼泪这种东西，在他的身体里似乎不存在。

曾经存在过。

“好像不会。”他回答赵立安。

靠在肩上的脑袋重了不少，赵立安的呼吸舒缓均匀。

Jack便安静地把相册往前翻，一点点地温故赵立安之前讲过的故事。

他试图将自己融入进去，和赵立安做朋友，同他一起长大，经历每一件事，走过完整平凡的童年、少年、青春期。

一幕一幕，编织一部繁冗的肥皂剧，用代入感营造错觉。

假装拥有另一种人生。

 

02.

整个侦三队只有赵警官享有专属摩托接送上下班的待遇。

同样并非单身但男友不能自由行动的孟少飞对赵立安说：

“没事，等几年后你们热恋期一过，唐毅出来，我也可以闪瞎你。”

他朝赵立安绽开一个和煦的微笑，赵立安从中看出点酸劲。

“几年后的事几年后再说吧，孟警官，”Jack骑车到他们面前，“抱歉，现在还是只能被闪咯。”

他把安全帽扔给赵立安：“小个子，上车。”

被回呛的孟少飞嘁了一声，也没生气，看赵立安坐上后座还不忘叮嘱：

“骑慢一点，注意安全。”

赵立安对孟少飞挥手告别。

Jack没往家骑，而是带赵立安去了夜市。

“为什么来这里？你不是说要少吃外面这种东西吗？”赵立安解下安全帽，眼里放光。

Jack轻敲他脑门：

“你这几天总是念叨这里的小吃，我怕再不放你吃一次，你就要离家出走了。”

“怎么会。”

美食摊传来的混杂香气令赵立安的好心情迅速燎原。他拽住Jack的胳膊就走，为了节省时间，这边买好了让Jack排队等着，他又马上奔向下一个摊位。

盯着煎锅里滋滋冒出的热气，Jack装作没察觉到西装革履的男人近前到身旁。

“电话不接，在警局门口见到国际刑警科的人就躲，看来你还真是收手得很彻底。”

Jack嘴角扬起：“长官，来夜市就不必穿得这么正式了吧，会很引人注目。”

长官没有接他的话茬，径自道：“想不到佣兵中的佼佼者也会干出尔反尔的事。”

“其实不是第一次，但一定是最后一次。”

“就为了我们侦三队的一位同仁？”

听到长官提及，Jack下意识往前看了看，赵立安在小吃摊前遇到了认识的人，正聊得热络。

“他们一起办过案，比较熟悉。”长官说，“在我们谈完之前，他都抽不出身来。”

眼前人间接坦然其有备而来，而这正是Jack极力想回避的。

排到摊位跟前，他接过老板娘装好的生煎，拿在手里滚烫。

“就当是为你食言做一点补偿吧。这也是我们最后一次需要你的帮忙，而且就在台北，不用离开。”长官拦住他的去路。

“补偿可以有很多方式，您只要开个价，多少我都可以赔。”Jack的笑冷下去，“但是我说了收手，就一定不会再沾这些事。”

说罢从旁边硬挤出去，不可避免地撞到了长官的肩，没有道歉，也没有回头。

“你的第一个东家回到了台湾，你觉得你这样拒绝能保全得了谁？”

坚定快速的步伐猛地定住，身后传来的声音箭矢般精准扎进他脊梁骨。

赵立安就在十几米外，背对着他，不知聊什么如此投入，边说话边欢快地用双手比划着。

背上那支无形的箭像直接刺穿了他，将他钉在原地，十几米都像难以到达的彼岸，天堂与地狱。

有一瞬间他眼里杀气与恐惧交撞而现出狰狞，但很快又被无限重复使用的平静掩护。

平静如深潭，深潭里无城府，也看不见真实，只有难测的笑意。

反正向来是被危险推着走，这次和之前许多次又能有什么不同？

他转身面对长官，举止言行便又回到那个佣兵Jack。

“那我倒想听一听，我能帮上什么忙。”

长官颔首：“我的车就在路口，不会耽误你太多时间。”

上了车，Jack直截了当地说：“我不可能进去做卧底，他们一旦看见我，就会杀了我。”

“不需要。他们在东南亚安营扎寨这些年，我们一直有人在那边经营人脉，所以他们一回台湾我们就顺利安插进了卧底。”

“那你们需要我做什么？”

Jack说着，摆弄起那把蝴蝶刀。不管是否金盆洗手，这把刀他始终带在身上，是个依托，随手摸到才能踏实。

尖短利刃随思维一同快速灵活运转，有节奏的轻击声卡出一个又一个猜想节点，等着长官来印证其中某项的正确性，或否认全部。

“这个组织结构庞杂，保密工作相当严格，慢慢摸索费时费力风险又高，所以我们需要一个加速器，利用你对这个组织的足够了解，从外部协助我们的人尽快拿到关键情报。”

蝴蝶刀停下了。各怀心思的沉默在车里蔓延，直到Jack打破：

“既然还是出任务，那我可不可以不要脸地要求一下报酬？”

“酬劳当然会有，但鉴于你之前失信的表现，这次应该要打点折扣。”

“这次我不要物质报偿。”Jack望向窗外，笑里释出的狡黠负着重量，“我要一张死亡证明，和一个新身份。”

长官没有立即回应，僵持良久，才咬牙说：

“你知道你在要求什么吗？你是个恶行加身的罪犯，要一个高层警官滥用职权为你弄死亡证明，帮你逃脱法律制裁。如果被发现了，我们的下场都会很惨。”

“就当我现在来向您讨要对十年前恩情的报答吧，反正我脸皮厚。”

Jack转头面对长官的侧脸，没考虑任何退让。

“而且现在谈下场晚了点吧？这么多年您都没把我抓起来，还帮我抹除罪证，不就已经算同谋了吗？”

长官不说话，考量与斗争全部放在心里。

最终还是妥协胜出。他将装有任务资料的文件夹递给Jack，不冷不热地说了一句：

“希望新身份真的能帮你重新做个人。”

Jack又转起手里的刀。小巧的刀身翻转速度逐渐加快，仿若闪着寒光的蝴蝶翅膀扇出虚影，蓄满了力，等待飞向无定的目的地。

 

03.

回家路上赵立安一直在为冷掉的生煎可惜。

“要去上厕所可以先把吃的给我嘛，又没有很远。”

接着发了几句牢骚，但声音越来越小。

他察觉到Jack不对劲，和平常比整个人都清冷不少。

Jack一直有股威慑人的气场，他待在行天盟时赵立安见识过，就是用攻击性和戒备设防把自己包裹住，不过在赵立安面前从来都很收敛。

一只刺猬必定是受到了很剧烈的冲击，才会在原本最放心的地方也立起全部的刺。

所以直到进了家门面对着他，赵立安才敢小心翼翼地牵住Jack两只手问：

“是出什么事了吗？”

好在Jack看他仍是温和的，回握住他，因为不确定他会给出的反应，语气同样犹疑：

“刚才在夜市收到的消息，之前的工作交接还有点问题，所以我要离开一段时间去处理。”

“之前的工作不是在行天盟吗？”赵立安皱眉，“阿飞说行天盟上上下下都在漂白正轨上，好得很啊。”

“我之前的工作不止这一份，现在不能说，等回来了就全告诉你。”

告诉赵立安一个临时编排的过去，到时候连自己都要信以为真。

赵立安没有松手，反而越抓越紧，仍不愿放弃从Jack这里探到究竟。

Jack只能又搬出老套路，滥俗到自己都厌恶它的虚与委蛇。

“我说过，相信我，你只需要相信我就够了。”

事实上没人会怀疑赵立安对Jack的信任，就连他自己也不会。但信任和担心是互不冲突的两码事。

“非走不可吗？如果这次，还有以后很多次，我也想让你留下来呢？”他眼巴巴地看Jack。

“以后我永远会选择留下来，但这次必须去。”

不是赵立安想要的答案，所以即使Jack作出抱歉的神情也无济于事。

这个人藏着秘密，死都不会说，赵立安愤愤地想。

他打算先把能问的问出来。

“那你要去哪里？”

“就在台北，不会走远，也不会走很久。”

“危险吗？”

“有一点。不过我保证，一旦危及生命，我就撤退。”

“什么时候走？”

“今晚。”

Jack已做好准备迎接小个子即将宣泄的不解、气恼、抱怨，赵立安却只是拉下脸，风平浪静地转身上楼：

“我去帮你收拾行李。”

是不是真的让他太伤心了？始料未及的Jack有些忐忑。

然而赵立安只是有他自己的盘算。

既然Jack不说，他就自己查。好歹是警察，这个能力还是有的，自己不行还可以让阿飞帮忙。

结果次日在警局，孟少飞当头就给赵立安泼了盆透心凉的冷水。

“那四年纠缠唐毅的时候，我就查遍了他和他身边人的底细。关于Jack，只能查到他在为行天盟做事，其他什么都没有。他的过去一片空白，没留下任何痕迹。”

“一片空白，那当初唐毅怎么会放心雇用他？”赵立安不太能接受这个答案。

“Jack不是唐毅雇的，是唐国栋在出事前一个月让他进行天盟的。唐国栋信任他，唐毅自然也就对他没疑心。”

赵立安蔫了。他之前志在必得地认为自己一定能借职务之便查出蛛丝马迹，即使放Jack走也能大体掌握他的行踪，现在倒好，人走了，自己还是什么都不知道。

归根结底，他缺乏对Jack的完全了解。

知心好友孟少飞一眼就看穿了赵立安的懊恼，拍拍他的肩，宽慰道：

“我觉得他说会回来就肯定会回来，等到时候亲自问他，让他好好说清楚吧。”

貌似也没有别的好办法了。

赵立安耷拉着脑袋回到工位，孟少飞又回头喊他。

“赵子，记住，两个人在一起，一定要互相坦然，不然会很难办。”

道理赵立安当然懂，只有Jack不懂。

对着电脑，他的思绪一时也集中不起来，便拿手机打出了今天上午的第五个电话。

昨晚Jack离开后就一直关机。

视线又落到电脑旁的便当盒上。本着能做一顿是一顿的原则，Jack走前还为他准备了今天中午的便当，热一热就是赵子熟悉且喜欢的味道。

但是明天就不会有了，后天估计也没有……到哪一天爱心便当能回归侦三队赵警官的午饭时光呢？

不能再想下去了，思念和忧虑是勾魂摄魄的无底洞，但侦三队不可能因他停摆。

深吸一口气，勉力回到工作状态。点开第一份案件资料时，被孟少飞派去参加国际刑警会议的俊伟进来，把怀里厚重的文件往桌上一放，就开始大口灌水。

“那帮国际刑警又要干嘛？”孟少飞对着那堆文件震惊，“他们说叫个人过去开会，我还以为只是汇报工作的例会而已。”

解完渴的俊伟摆摆手：“这次我去没事，他们只是给侦三队下通知，之后如果新老大没到任，应该还是要阿飞你去。”

“什么事啊？是不是又给我们指派了什么工作？”钰琦有点紧张地问。

“不止是指派，这次案件特殊，他们要跟我们全面合作，所以不像以前一样只给我们透露部分信息，而是情报全部共享。”

他一掌砸在搬回来的资料上：“就是这些，我们要尽快看完。”

孟少飞拿起最上面一份文件翻了翻，恍然大悟。

“H公司的案子，怪不得。丽真姐有说过，这个组织在台湾的时候就是侦三队在追，后来转移到东南亚，才交给国际刑警科负责。”

“好像是个犯罪组织，”钰琦说，“小时候看新闻上很多恐怖事件都是他们制造的。”

孟少飞点点头，召集所有人听他说：

“所以这确实也算是侦三队管辖内的案子。大家打起精神来，今天把资料看完，功课补足，不要让侦三队在合作里拖后腿。”

很快，关于H公司的信息在大都是年轻血液的侦三队员们头脑中搭建起来。

一个挂着正当经营名头的犯罪组织，利益是一切行事原则，因而什么生意都接。大到灭门黑道帮派，小到替富婆杀出轨的丈夫，钱到事成，几乎从未失过手。

不失手的制胜关键在于其铜墙铁壁般的保密体系和严酷程序训练出的职业杀手。与其说是杀手，不如说这个组织培养出的是一群机器。按以前侦三队老警员的说法，只有机器才能有如此至极的忠诚度——这帮人从不会让自己活着落在警察手上。

正因如此，当年侦三队追查他们颇费了一番苦力，终于抓住时机开始收网时，H公司来了招壁虎断尾，抛出在台湾的主交易线给警方做饵，残余力量全部迁至东南亚重整旗鼓。

凭借在台湾打下的声誉，他们在东南亚依然很吃得开，接手此案的国际刑警一边在当地盯着，一边着手在台湾布局，引他们回来，好一网打尽。

引诱的方法遵循他们的思路，利益至上。故意放松警戒和盘查，布排巨大的利益假象，只要肉足够香，老鼠总会出洞。

八年后，国际刑警的耐心终于得到了回报。

警局上下都知道这次行动机会的来之不易和重要性，侦三队翻资料时都格外仔细，生怕错漏一个字。

“十年前的花市老板凶杀案。”钰琦打开新的卷宗，突然若有所思地念出声来。

“这个案子我印象很深诶，”她说，“因为我同学的妈妈就经常去他家店里买花，真的是很和善的老爷爷，怎么看都不像会和人结仇，更别说黑道了。”

“是哦，”赵立安也想起来，“当时大家都怀疑是随机杀害无辜民众。我奶奶担心死了，都不让我随便出门。”

边说他边关上看完的资料，随手拿起另一个文件袋。

奇怪，空空荡荡。

他往里面摸了摸，只有一个U盘。

估计是电子档，他想着，把U盘插进了电脑。

唯一的文件夹未命名。

这不符合他们的习惯。警察每天处理的案件和证据纷乱，准确命名是提高效率的常识性操作。在重要资料上犯这种低级错误，怎么想都不应该。

他疑惑地点开文件夹，里面是用序号标明的十来个视频、几十张照片和一堆文档。

视频都是监控片段，第一个是十二年前的某工厂车间，看设备的破旧程度应该已被废弃。

冲进画面的是两个慌张奔跑的男人，不住地回头，貌似在躲避谁的追击。孰料身后没来人，前方的大门猝不及防被人踹开，一道身影进来，开枪击毙其中一个逃亡者，躲过另一个捅来的匕首，腿利落地往后扫，手把持刀的腕掰折，紧接着闪到后面，手臂勾住跪倒在地的男人脖颈，扭断。

灵活、迅猛，一气呵成。

由于动作太快，监控只在最后一秒定格住杀手的正脸。

赵立安觉得自己周围的空气被抽走了。

即使画质不清晰，造型不一样，眉眼轮廓依旧不难辨认。

他没见过这样的Jack，连想象也不能。

就是赤裸裸的一把刀子，连饮血的欲望也不能有，必须永远保持发硎时的寒芒，以便被使用时发挥最大效用。

一件武器会热切地唤“小个子”，说“我们就是一家人”这种话吗？那感觉像是把一颗炸弹埋进果园，还产生了它们一起破土生长的幻觉。

赵立安点开下一个视频，时间点是十年前，大桥上的严重交通事故。一辆大巴半截车身横出桥去，摇摇欲坠，里面还在起火。

Jack抱着一个女孩从车里钻出来，小心地将她放在路边，又返回去救人。

这是距离现在最近的一份资料，整理出这个文件夹的人不仅没命名，也没有按时间排序，剩下的视频和图片距今都超过了十年，内容几乎全是犯罪现场。

Jack的犯罪现场。

文档则是与Jack有关的案件记录，里面的他不叫Jack，而是服务于H公司代号为“J”的杀手。

概括来说，这个U盘是专门针对Jack的。足以给他定罪的铁证。

地震，如果赵立安会把自己比作一颗星球，此刻的震级能令他分崩离析。

“赵子！”

听到孟少飞的声音，赵立安如同惊弓之鸟，立马关掉了页面，仿佛被存储了罪证的是他。

他怔怔地回头看站在俊伟电脑前的孟少飞，心在嗓子眼打转。

“你过来看。”孟少飞表情复杂地叫他。

看什么？是不是别的案件资料里也出现了Jack？

赵立安强作镇定，过去前下意识地把U盘拔下放进了口袋。

这绝对有违一个警察的职业素养。他应该把孟少飞叫过去，让他看见这些证据，然后绝不姑息地逮捕Jack。

但他没有。这个“没有”仿佛本能般令他难以抗拒。

他走到孟少飞身边，俊伟打开的是关于此次国际刑警计划部署的机密文件，只授权了侦三队查阅。

页面停留在本次潜伏在前线的关键人员档案，卧底是一位李姓的年轻国际刑警，经验丰富，功勋卓然。

在外的协助者兼接线人是Jack，个人资料空白。

空白如赵立安的大脑。

“所以这就是Jack离开的原因，他是国际刑警的人？”

孟少飞明白这是个没有意义的问题，赵立安肯定也不知道这件事，没有人知道。只是他实在太过惊讶，惊讶到必须问出口。

赵立安一直觉得自己虽然有些呆，但并不傻，否则也不可能顺利当上要求严苛的刑警。可此番他却感受到了脑子的真实停摆。

他排除了刚才看的资料也是Jack卧底任务的可能。关涉他的案子都是黑道里的正面火拼或暗杀，警方卧底的行事作风不是这样随随便便地视人命如草芥，哪怕是黑道里的人命。

口袋里的U盘被他握得发热，位于正邪极端两头的Jack形象在他眼前混乱着交融，怎么也出不来一个切实可感的人物。

但是无论如何都该把U盘放回桌上的，他的举动是个大错。

“这小孩太出格了，将来估计也很难管教。”

表叔的话像个蛰伏的猎兽，在多年后逮住错误重新击向他。

他没有告诉Jack，十二岁的他为了抓住那只平平无奇的蓝蝴蝶，把整个大棚折腾得乱七八糟，气得老板破口大骂，奶奶赔了钱才堵住他的嘴。

那是乖孩子赵立安声势最为浩大的一场叛逆，唯一的一次不守规矩，却在表叔那里直接为他整个人生定了性。

你又干出格的事了，赵立安。

如果Jack真的是血债累累的恶人，你该怎么办？

 

04.

灰色地带，夕阳照落的光却是平等的。

从低矮楼房的二层俯瞰整条狭窄的街，能看到定点出摊的商贩，按摩女开始在店门口补妆，路尽头酒吧的霓虹灯率先亮起，几个青年在门口抽烟聊天，等到天暗下来进去后，可能抽的就是别的什么。

所有人都在等夜晚，像战壕里的士兵等冲锋的号角。

Jack在窗前转蝴蝶刀，想赵子晚饭在吃什么。

门开了，他的搭档走进来——他让Jack叫他李哥——放了两个餐盒在客厅的桌上。

“吃饭吧，请你的。”

Jack没有动，只把目光转向他：

“今天来得比较早哦。”

“出来得早，所以也要早点回去，不能待太久。”

作为半路进组织的人，李哥自然只能被安排在外围，做些打杂的活，每隔几天会被派出来采购，就趁此机会和Jack在这个简陋的出租屋里见上几分钟，交流情报。

但无法深入到内部，所以迄今获得的有效信息少得可怜。Jack告诉他惯常的和人套近乎在H公司里行不通，想要打通路子，只能靠立功往上爬，让人看见。

立功不是只有犯罪杀人的方式，组织里的一切都可以换算成大大小小定额的价值，Jack让他顺着这个思路寻找机会。

现在就是等待，像这条街在白天等待黑夜，又在夜里等待白天。

“这是我今天从垃圾桶里翻出来的。”李哥从衣服内侧口袋掏出一包碎成片的纸，“不知道是什么，内容好像加了密，你慢慢看。”

Jack在出神，漫不经心地应了一句：“放着吧。”

“你在想什么？”李哥饶有兴趣地问。

Jack笑了笑：“想男朋友啊。”

“这不是你的最后一次任务吗？争取早点结束，就可以回家过安稳日子了。”

李哥甩了甩装纸的袋子，用塑料的窸窣声响提醒他眼下该专注的事。

“我先走了。他们监管太严格了，稍微晚两分钟回去可能我就进不了大门了。”他长叹一口气，“这么变态的地方，我真好奇你到底是哪路神仙，居然能清清白白地逃出来。”

门关了，脚步远了，夜幕在众人翘首以待中降临，屋内一片昏暗。

Jack没觉得白昼和黑夜有什么区别，仍立在原地，不去开灯。

清白，这是那位长官给手下的警员灌输的关于Jack的印象，想必很大程度上是明哲保身的举措。毕竟警察和未逮捕归案的罪犯合作，传出去实在不像话。

脱逃成功倒确是个奇迹，大概是H公司成立以来的独一例。

大多数人压根不会想跑，他们从小被送进组织，对错善恶的准则是层层下发的条令说了算。他们脑子里只有这些，因为这就是他们能接触到的全部世界。

战士J只是其中一员，身世平平无奇，四岁时从孤儿院被领养走，养父母给他煮了碗面，吃完就把他卖进了H公司。

长久以来他思想的运转法则不过是组织敲进意识里的一串串代码，自动筛除了其他任何可能。而逃跑的念头恰和这些可能的浮现共生。

唤醒起源于一个在任务中受伤的午夜。

他晕倒在街角，而后嗅觉先于意识恢复，辨认出花香。

救他的是个姓王的鳏夫，有在国外生活的女儿、和J同龄的外孙女、满屋子的花，以及时常来寒暄的或初来乍到的顾客。

J对组织外的人有天然的敌意，缩在二楼不肯下来，吃饭也在楼上。王伯成天守在花店，便会在没客人时自顾自地隔空同他聊天。

“和人打架没注意轻重吧？放心，我年轻时也干过这种事，知道你们这个年龄最好面子，看你伤得不重，就没送你去医院，连常来的朋友和邻居都没告诉。但你总得说你叫什么、住哪里吧？再逆反还是要回家陪父母啦。”

……

“不说算了，在外面待几天肯定就想着回去了。”

……

“真下雨咯，不知道那个收废品的老婆子有没有带伞。”

……

“隔壁阿光啊，炒股赔光老婆本咯，你们年轻人真的要多吃点苦，对钱不能太大手大脚。”

……

“你闻着香吗？今晚炖的是鸡汤，鸡腿分一个给你。”

……

“天气好，蝴蝶都被我家店里的花引过来了。飞上去了，你看到了吗？”

看见了，红色的，停在只能容一人过的楼梯口。

薄如纸的双翼微微翕动，掀起了心底某处的未染尘世的宁静，那宁静使他第一次仔细耐心地观察一个生命。

他慢慢挪动身体，蝴蝶感知到陌生气息的靠近，往下退到台阶上，他便也不自主地跟过去。

但这轻灵的生物显然不想给他触碰的机会，在离他只有一级阶梯时悠悠然翩飞到外面，追着广阔天地去了。

他觉得那只蝴蝶是飞进他的意识施了法，所以抬眼时看见的东西和从前大不一样。

本以为红色只和血挂钩，他惊奇地发现原来蝴蝶可以是红的，花可以是红的，外面的天气也可以是红的。

“很漂亮对吧？”

循声回头，王伯指着蝴蝶飞走的方向，心情明朗。

这个微微佝偻着背的老人家用某种力量松动了他的防备。

后来他从其他一些正常长大的普通人那里知道，这种力量叫“善意”，它穿不透固若金汤的墙，所以起作用的前提是呼应接受者本人的意愿。

那天也是J第一次和外人围坐在桌边吃饭。

之后他没再住多久。伤好了就该赶紧回去，组织给他们意外失联的时长有限制，超过会被视为不积极联络，等于叛逃，那样的话麻烦就大了。

但是晒过了太阳，长久生活在腐坏之地攒出的腥气和臭味便再也遮盖不住，令他做呕生厌。

没有一个活人会甘愿做尸体。

红蝴蝶在他心头奋力扇动命运，他找到两个搭档，密谋一场逃亡。

要活在好天气里，好天气才能让人成为一个人。

十年后的今天晴空万里，他成为人了吗？

最不留情面的嘲讽由他赐给自己。四面八方前来寻乐的热闹声在外面此起彼伏，他终于动身去开了灯。

这个习惯要养成，他想。

晚上不开灯，小个子会害怕。

 

05.

一枚硬币被掷入虚空，无尽旋转，落地正反无定数。

赵立安现在就像这样心神不宁地下坠，虽然明面上他还是照常在家煮泡面，甚至很有心地为自己加了个鸡蛋。

喝了一口汤，寡淡;加盐，又咸得猛灌水。

就永远做不到Jack那样刚刚好。

围裙就挂在他面前的墙上，奶奶穿过，Jack穿过。都是他爱的人啊。

他搞不清楚爱情是什么样，但起码有对爱的感知力。Jack爱他，一个杀人机器心怀爱意是不可想象的，他也从未在爱里寻见过指向凶残的线索。

在Jack舞刀挥勺为他做饭的时候？听他讲无穷无尽的鸡毛蒜皮的时候？拥抱、亲吻、身体贴合的时候？

从头到尾赵立安切实感受到的，都是一个强势却柔软的人，内心滚烫，仿佛生命才刚开始燃烧。

以至于他甚至忘了即使没有刚涌入的各种新信息，Jack于他而言也还是个为行天盟做过事的半黑道。

唯一曾让他起疑的是Jack身上的各种伤疤，但Jack解释说那些都是以前训练时落下的。

再往前看看呢？从他们第一次见面开始。那是四年前孟少飞刚开始找唐毅的时候，他每次都要跟去，防止阿飞惹祸。

Jack也像他一样紧跟在唐毅身边，红发十足惹眼，等待老板和孟警官斗嘴的时候就沉默不语地看着他，好像没什么别的东西可看了似的。

一开始赵立安有些犯怵，这人就是个笑面虎，装得和善，眼里的压迫力好像下一秒就会一枪让他脑袋开花。

慢慢的可能Jack也见怪不怪了，眼熟之后看他就多了趣味与探寻，他也敢在阿飞和唐毅吵得面红耳赤时助阵般回瞪过去。

有时也会说话，四年里搭话的总次数屈指可数，还每次都有旁人在场。

“警官，麻烦管好你朋友。再有下次，我们老板会直接投诉。”

“我看你朋友情绪有点激动，不如劝他先平静一下，不要挡在我们老板车前，妨碍他去公司。”

“你们不就是警察吗？”

……

第一次单独说话就是四年后他在孟少飞楼下倒立。

见到蹲下对他笑得半真半假的那张脸，他丝毫不觉得唐突，就像是看到一个熟人，连设防都懒得。

“你找我哦？”招呼打得自然而然。

就像从喜欢吃他做的饭到喜欢上他一样自然而然。

那时Jack看他的眼神出现了第三层变化，破冰的欣喜与逗趣。赵立安怎么也不能把那样一双眼睛和U盘里充盈着死气的眸子重合。

十年前到四年前——中间空白的六年发生了什么？

他又摸到了一直待在口袋里的U盘，仍在挣扎要不要回归正路。

赵立安不想犯错，但他也想保护住他感受到的那个Jack。

万一这些东西大白于天下，现在的Jack也会随之消失呢？

他知道自己是在掩耳盗铃。既然是国际刑警送过来的资料，他们肯定已有所了解，这么重要的证据更不可能没有备份。可既然任务在进行，他们也应该不会声张。

晚一点让侦三队的人发现也好，他思忖着，最好能有时间让他单独找Jack问清楚。

他甚至隐隐希望这个任务永不结束。

桌上的手机突然连连振动，他接起电话，孟少飞在那头焦急地喊他:

“赵子，快来警局，有新情况。”

他迅速起身，吃了半碗的面都顾不上收拾，拿起沙发上的外套就往门边走。

开门前扫到柜子上和奶奶的合照，他突然想，如果奶奶还在就好了，就能问问她该怎么做。

奶奶总是懂他的。他抓蝴蝶，只有奶奶没责怪过他，反而摸着他的头说:

“我孙子很厉害的，看到的东西比活了几十年的人都多。但是以后可不能再破坏东西，知道吗？”

后来亲戚们笑他为一只蝴蝶的死哭泣，奶奶抱着他，陪他在标本前默哀。

“奶奶知道，我们立安善良得很，以后也会长成一个好人。善良的结果不一定都是福，但善良的人再出格也不会违背它。我们立安就是这样的人，奶奶早就看得清清楚楚啦。”

但小小年纪的赵立安看得不清楚，他根本不懂奶奶讲的什么，只是觉得伤心。

长大后的他很想反过来问奶奶，袒护Jack的欲望算出格还是违背善良？

警局内灯火通明。赵立安到得最晚，进来时办公室已经忙成一锅粥。

“是什么新情况？”他急切地走到孟少飞身边问。

孟少飞神色久违地严肃:

“傍晚有人在警局门口投递了一份文件，里面是H公司完整详细的核心情报和最新动向。我们正在协助国际刑警核实，如果和我们自己掌握的资料相符，很可能这几天就会趁热打铁，部署收网行动。”

“是Jack他们传来的吗？”赵立安说完就觉得不对，“昨天我们的卧底还没能深入到内部，今天就有完整的情报？”

“这也是国际刑警正在排查的疑点。投递人躲过了警局门口的监控，文件上也没署名。他们刚才试过了，李警官和Jack都联系不上。”

赵立安感觉自己在虚空中下坠的速度加快了。

“会不会是他们被发现了，H公司用假情报来钓鱼？”

孟少飞忧虑地看他，没回答。

也就意味着有这种可能。

连真正的办公区都没踏入，赵立安毫不犹豫地转身向外跑。

“赵子！赵子……”

孟少飞追在后面喊他，他加快了速度，一到路边就拦了辆出租车疾驰远去。

他是个警察，应该遵守纪律。

但任何纪律都无法适用于Jack，正如“平庸寻常”这类评判的字眼不适用于他眼中的蓝蝴蝶。

 

06.

彼时Jack正在楼下的摊子吃晚饭。

为了安全和隐蔽，他的活动范围有限，最远也出不了这条街，所以只能轮流吃这里的餐厅食摊，品种单调，味道一般。还得留足心眼警惕周围的人，所以吃得也不安生。

赵子就最不满这种吃东西不能专心的状态，称之为对美食和胃的双重辜负。

当然，算不上美食的话就另当别论了。

对面按摩店外浓妆艳抹的女人朝他媚笑了一下，他勾着嘴角移开目光。

一个人待着真的很没意思。他想赵子了。

见不到赵立安就会控制不住地想，这个习惯在他们正式交往前就已形成。

早到唐毅苦于孟少飞的穷追不舍，让他去调查那位警官的背景时，他注意到那个小个子和孟少飞工作生活几乎都形影不离，便顺便一起把他们的情况摸了个清楚。

他发现赵立安真的很热衷于吃，尤其是那些味道丰富的食物。有次在夜市偶然看见他，刚好Jack不赶时间，就停在暗处观察。

这小个子吃东西时怎么能有这么多小表情的？

那些面部的细微变化毛茸茸的，看得Jack很想上去摸一摸他。

后来他时常在夜市守株待兔，一周里能有三四天逮到赵立安，有时一个人，有时和同事三五成群。

Jack变得有点贪心，跟在唐毅身边再见到他会偶尔忍不住搭话，想试试看能不能用言语激起那些无意识的细小反应。

事实证明，赵立安确实只有在吃对胃口的东西时，可爱才会以指数级翻倍。

他希望给赵立安做顿饭，看他吃，和他聊天，而不是重复用套话委婉地表达“让你朋友离我老板远点”。

但又怕举止唐突吓跑这个一看就单纯的小警察，所以直到看见赵立安在孟少飞家楼下倒立，他才觉得时机适宜，蹲下去拦住了他。

终于如愿近距离视线相接的那一刻，他直觉寄居在他精神里盘桓不定的那只蝴蝶即将拥有归依栖息的良枝。

他的生命太重了，一只蝴蝶拉不起，还需要一个赵立安。

天突然就落起雨来，现在还是细密的绵针，但有下大的趋势。

门外的按摩女回到店里去了，路人也纷纷到檐下避雨，Jack匆匆付了钱就走向住的那栋矮楼。

除了他，街上还有一个人在淋雨。那人从Jack前面走来，停在了路灯下。

Jack也不动了。

赵子不会平白无故跑到这种地方。他能找来，意味着知道了自己在为国际刑警办事。

那双眼睛里盛着被问题塞满的疏离。Jack在心里轻轻叹气，举步迈向他。

想问什么就由他问吧，先带回屋里，淋雨生病可不是闹着玩的。

他走了没几步，赵立安的目光却移开了，没一会脸色骤变，边跑过来边掏腰间的枪。

“你后面！”

不用赵立安大叫提醒，Jack已经感受到颈侧拂来的凉风。他往另一边闪躲，突袭者却猜准了他的动作路径，锋利尖刃早已就位，在他右肩拉出深长血痕。

他忍痛摸出蝴蝶刀挥过去，打斗中又被划了深浅不一的几道伤。对方果真熟悉他所有招式，依次抵挡后顺势抓住他手腕狠狠一拉，就将蝴蝶刀从他脱臼的手里夺过去。

那人近前来，将蝴蝶刀抵住Jack喉头，他终于看清兜帽下凛然的女人面孔。

“好久不见，J。”她的声音沙哑。

“……阿秋？”

前方传来枪响，赵立安正和半路冲出的另一个男人争夺手里的枪，不小心对着天空走了个火。

男人比赵立安强壮，很快占了优势，一把将赵立安推倒，钳制在地上。

见男人拿起枪，Jack着急起来，顾不上思考如何周旋，简单粗暴地抬腿踹开阿秋，最后反被她一个手刀劈晕。

意识倒也没有一瞬间完全消失，他还能听见阿秋模糊的话音。

“把警察也带走，不能让他回去叫人。”

 

07.

赵立安在惊雷炸响声中睁开眼睛。

他最后的记忆是被那个力气大他很多的男人敲昏迷，以致刚醒来脑子仍是翻江倒海，还有些泛恶心。

动弹了一下，发现自己被靠墙绑在椅子上，打他的壮汉倚着旁边的房间门，国字脸，眉间距很宽，正面无表情地睨着他。

“醒了吗？”隔壁传来Jack的声音。

“醒了。”男人回答。

赵立安猛地甩了甩脑袋，试图让思维清晰。他先打量了一下这个房间，空荡荡的，顶上吊下的白炽灯电线全部裸露在外，对面墙上有扇窗，流淌着瀑布般浇下的雨水，外面的暗夜有时会被闪电照亮。

思考能力回归后，他转头质问男人：

“你们把Jack怎么了？”

“我很好，”Jack毫无障碍地和他交流，“和你一样被绑着而已。”

男人去隔壁屋拿了卷胶带要来封赵立安的嘴，Jack叫住他：

“老四，不必了吧，他不会吵的。”

说完又喊了赵立安一声。

“相信我，不会有事。”

毕竟醒来发现阿秋还为他简单包扎了严重的两处刀伤。

墙后没有了声音，老四便把胶带放回这边的桌上。Jack扬起下巴示意胶带旁的水壶：

“劳烦倒点水给他喝，谢谢。”

老四颇不满地看向阿秋。

阿秋已放下帽子，露出利落的短发，正坐在Jack对面端详那把蝴蝶刀，默许了他的请求。

于是一杯温水被端进隔壁。

“想不到你还随身带着这把刀。”阿秋轻弹一下刀背，“怎么，时刻提醒自己活得有多不堪吗？”

Jack就料到被绑来是要清算往事，从容道:

“我也没想到组织会派你们来抓我。”

“如果是组织发现了你，你早就不在人世了。”

阿秋若有所思地放下刀:“看来你知道我们没逃出去啊，你当时走得倒是蛮安心的嘛。”

手机振动的嗡嗡声打断对话，老四从赵立安裤子口袋里掏出手机，看了眼来电显示，问:

“H公司的情报你们收到了吗？”

赵立安抬眼:“那是你们送的？”

“和你同事说消息属实，让他们尽快行动。”阿秋说。

赵立安当然不敢轻易答应这么重大的要求。

“Jack？”他向唯一信任的人寻求意见。

“听他们的。在H公司的问题上，他们是站在我们这边的。”

话音没落，Jack胳膊上就被阿秋用力划了道深口。

“我们永远都不会和你站在一边。”

“赵子，让他们行动。”Jack没理会新添的伤，继续劝说赵立安，“这次机会对警方很难得，不能错过。”

斟酌片刻，赵立安向老四点点头。

刚才的电话没接到，老四回拨过去，嘟声没响两下孟少飞就接了起来。

“赵子，你在哪里？我们联系上了李警官，他说不清楚情报的事，而且找不到Jack。”

“Jack和我在一起，我们没事，你放心。”赵子对着话筒说，“今天关于H公司的情报是Jack送过去的，你去国际刑警科，我让他说。”

赵立安对那些国际刑警了解得很，传声筒的信服力是要打折扣的，要让他们迅速做决定，唯有听到Jack的亲口印证。

手机换到Jack面前，等孟少飞就绪后，他不紧不慢地开口:

“我遇到了以前H公司里的两个朋友，情报是他们提供的。抓紧时间，警官们，等到被H公司察觉可就来不及了。”

“你现在安全吗？”是长官的声音。

阿秋的刀尖顶住了他后颈。

“暂时安全，只是需要藏身几天。”

“好。”

“那你和赵子互相照应，注意安全。”孟少飞最后抛了句。

“我会的。”

电话挂断了。

Jack从这些操作中敏锐地嗅出一丝不同。

貌似不止事后算账这么简单。

“阿秋……”

他试探着轻唤，光荣地得到锁骨处的又一道伤口。

“这里没人叫这个名字！”她的愤恨毫无保留地径直钻进Jack骨髓，“这个名字应该属于逃跑成功的我，但是托你的福，我没能出去，所以到现在我还是K，十年了还是只有不停杀人的K，没有阿秋。”

令阿秋更怒的是Jack对她的恨意无动于衷，仿佛只是打探消息碰了个壁。他甚至仍旧面带微笑，绕过名字的话题，问道:

“你们的计划是什么？”

她双手撑住Jack的椅子扶手，弯腰靠近他，像个审判官宣读他的刑罚。

“等到警察行动，H公司落网，我们就带着你一起死。”

听到死赵立安就按捺不住了，头侧向门贴着墙，希望声音能传得更加清晰。

“你们动不动就杀人到底能解决什么问题？杀别人又杀自己，最后会有谁满意？”

老四踢踢椅子腿让他闭嘴，一边看向Jack:

“他好像很关心你哦。朋友？”

Jack不置可否。

“你还能有朋友？！”阿秋觉得这荒唐得难以置信，“你朋友知不知道你是个什么东西？”

Jack敛起笑，眼里的凶劲警示阿秋点到为止。

他早已适应时刻被过往鞭挞，但这些往事的重现绝不能和赵立安同时同地共存。

阿秋却反被他激将，退到隔壁房间门口，盯住Jack，话对着赵立安说:

“警官，你知道做他朋友会是什么下场吗？十年前他在乎一个开花店的老头，结果成了组织引他出来的诱饵。先绑架再杀害，你可千万别说不知道这件事，J。”

Jack死沉的神情如同燃烧的余烬。

他的生命贴满了炭，每次回忆都是点燃，烧得疼痛难忍，直至焦黑扭曲，就又恢复原样，从头开始，往复轮回。

“H公司给了你两次机会，”阿秋给火焰添油，“你从来没出现过，眼睁睁看他被杀。”

赵立安紧绷得指甲抠进了掌心。

关于Jack过去是个怎样的人，他早有十足的心理准备，但是亲耳听见还是觉得有些瘆人。

而且陌生。

“一件武器想逃跑，无非是想去做人。我们三个同一批受训，出来又都被分到黑道部门，彼此熟悉，绝对信任，逃跑也一起。”阿秋继续控诉，“我们联系好了船，摸清了追杀我们的人数，只需要你中途开车出去把追我们的那辆车撞下桥，结果你居然停下去管桥上的交通事故？！”

想必是成了她十年来的心魔，说到这里时她咽下几声低沉的怒音，上前冲Jack的脸来了一拳。

“我真的一直很想问问你，”她揪起Jack的衣领，“你怎么长了颗这么离谱的圣母心？”

品尝着嘴里新鲜的血腥味，Jack哈出口气，垂头道:“那不是交通事故，是你们不管不顾开车造成的。”

“5人死亡，63人受伤。”赵立安想着的不是之前看的资料，而是小时候关于这件事的新闻报道，“结果你们就只看见交通事故。”

电视上经常会放这样的数据，Jack记得，各类人祸里死伤多少人，事故程度怎样。王伯就摇头:

“你看，报出来的是数字，后面都是一条条的人命，像我这样的人命。死一个人，那产生的麻烦问题可多着嘞。”

所以Jack尝试着不把人命看成数字，或是定死的目标，即使他尚未能感知生命到底是何物。

“以后不要再打架，人得惜命，惜命是为了不给世界惹麻烦。”

王伯说完这句话就把汤里的鸡腿夹给了他。

“你说要做人，以后永远不杀人的啊，阿……K。”他轻飘飘地说，“你觉得背负这么多无辜人命还能成一个人吗？”

“那个老头不无辜吗？我弟弟、老四的未婚妻不无辜吗？这几条命你就背负得起了？”

Jack愕然:“你弟弟他们……”

“组织要斩断我们的念想，把我刚认的亲弟弟的尸体丢在我面前，把老四未婚妻绑去了中东，十年都打听不到一点消息，而我们还是得回去杀人，不停杀人，手上的血都洗不干净……”

恨到极致，阿秋的声音都颤抖得不成样子，深吸了几口气才稍微平复。

“我们一直想报仇，听到组织要回台湾就知道是机会，当年刑警追得那么紧，现在也肯定不会置之不理。所以我们的眼线盯死了警方，结果没想到还发现了背叛我们的老朋友。”

她冷冷地看着被她绑住的“老朋友”，屋子里陷入沉默。诸多罪与恨铺陈开互相对峙，被愈下愈大的雨声洗刷成剔透的黑。

“你是怎么怀着这些罪活到今天的？”少言的老四忽然说，“是我早就去死了。”

Jack咧开嘴朝他笑:“因为我从来没把自己当成人去活啊。”

外面突然警笛大作，屋里能听见车辆淌水的声音。阿秋瞬间进入高度戒备状态，屏息关了所有灯，和老四一起推门出去，察看情况。

留给Jack和赵立安的只有风雨声和时不时被闪电割裂的黑暗。

 

08.

为自己糊的体面皮囊被一层层剥落，露出了底下焦朽腐臭的面目，Jack不知道以此等形象还能对赵立安说什么。

他从来自外面的喧哗里仔细分辨赵立安的呼吸，想着起码人还算在眼前，境况不算最糟糕。

“抱歉了，小个子，还是让你看到我有另一面。”他试图用惯常的口吻打破僵局。

穿墙而来的回应凉如秋雨透骨:

“是不是有一天你为了自己，也会不顾我的死活？”

“不可能，我死了也不会让你出事。”Jack不假思索，说得很认真，随即又自嘲地笑笑，“但现在让你相信我应该是种奢求。”

现在和那时终归不一样。 

十年前他们刚从组织跑出来，准备坐船离开台湾的前夕，他去花店重新拜访王伯。

王伯还记得他，邀他进去喝茶，然后送给他一把蝴蝶刀。

“我女婿听说我年轻时候喜欢玩刀，上个月送了来给我收藏的。”

Jack起初推拒了，但他一直坚持:

“这种东西收藏没意思，我又玩不动了，你拿着学一学，能耍帅还能防身，物尽其用嘛。”

拒绝不了，他只能收下。

知道王伯被绑架后他立即拿着这把刀去了指定地点，不过在进入H公司监视范围前退缩了。

他刚体验自由，宛如婴孩初生，心都没长全，却率先体会到了带有撕裂力量的情感牵扯。

短短几分钟内世间所有可能的情绪与冲动排山倒海般掠过他神经，却唯独没有勇气。

想不受摆布地活着，这是他压倒其他一切的欲望。他可以在事故中救人，但怯于自我牺牲。

那就是他第一次掉眼泪，而当时连正式名字都还没有的J根本分辨不清跟着眼泪流掉的是什么。

“逃跑后我偷渡去了东南亚，不敢定下来，在不同国家乱漂。”

他想着那就把还没说的都告诉赵立安吧，没有什么东西好藏了。

“我不知道能干什么，就做了一个单打独斗的佣兵，生意都是押送货物、做保镖、搜集情报，再也不牵扯人命。”

是在和世界打交道的过程中，他才渐渐拾起当时缺失的东西，然后发现他从未真正挣脱过摆布。

从他选择畏葸不前的那一刻起，罪孽的魔魇就套牢了他的生命。

他曾精心为飞进神识的那只蝴蝶搭建一处欣欣向荣的花园，尚未竣工，罪恶就如天谴般击垮一切。从此他只能枕着废墟，看着蝴蝶永无止境地扇动翅膀，无处依停，找不到方向。

一颗心长成了，也注定长不全了。

他把蝴蝶刀随身带着，就是为了提醒自己永远活不成人，因为他从一开始就放弃了当人的资格。

也不止一次想过把这条命赔了去，但迟迟不肯行动。向生的那点自私自利还是绊着他，于是就这么不知道像什么样子地苟活着。

只能把自己装进一个人模人样的套子里，机械遵循同一种模式，密不透风。

反正笑就好了，没有人能从这个表情的遮掩下发现什么实质性的东西。

“两年后我听说H公司搬到东南亚，就回了台湾，开始和国际刑警合作。警察是端掉H公司的最佳势力，有利于报仇还能赚钱，而且不犯法，我当然乐意。”

这里他还是留住了一个秘密。

他在业内积累下的口碑使得国际刑警的长官找到他，那时警方正对付境外一个大毒枭，牺牲了不少人，仍被对方耍得团团转。长官急红了眼，剑走偏锋想到佣兵，Jack接受委托潜入毒枭组织，九死一生掌握到至关重要的情报，掂量着这份功劳价值不菲，就得寸进尺，临时开出了抹除犯罪证据的条件。

所有罪他都认，该来的报应也自然会来，但生来与黑道关系更密切的他，宁愿让惹过的正主直接有冤报冤、有仇报仇，也不愿被警察追。

就是在清理过程中，长官才知道他曾在桥上救过大巴里的乘客。

很有缘分的是，乘客里包括长官当时刚上中学的女儿。

此后，国际刑警开始了和他的长期合作。

“我进行天盟也是国际刑警的安排，然后就遇到你。”

废墟上阴云密布的天破开一道口，困顿太久的红蝴蝶也欢快地绕着漏进的光束打转。

Jack其实很羡慕唐毅，可以被孟少飞拉出去。而他是被镇压的恶鬼，逃不出生天，只能把光拖进来。

一意孤行，只管能得一点是一点，不计后果。

当然，没有确切的应许，他不敢赌光的心意，只能照常走自己的轨迹，任务接任务，危险堆危险。

直到赵立安说留下来，他就毫不留情地引他彻底加入，独成这废墟的太阳。

然后愧疚地把十年来从身上榨出的全部鲜活供奉上去。

所以从某种程度上讲，他确实利用了赵立安。

“好Jack的形象很单薄对吧，小个子。”

墙后没有声音。

“我只能为你维持着。如果你不想要了，就让阿秋和老四做他们想做的吧，是我应得的。”

他静候回复，却听到隔壁的赵立安吸了一下鼻子。

赵立安在哭。

不是愤怒或伤心，而是出于茫然。

他不明白为什么总是这样，老大、阿志，现在还有Jack，良善者无法坚守，罪孽满满的人又让他感受到爱。好和坏混在一起分不开，井然有序的世界成了一片混沌。

警察的职责不就是让善恶泾渭分明，维护社会公正、民众幸福？虽然是为了免学费和津贴上警校，但这份志向也同样存在，第一次穿制服站在奶奶面前时，他就是这么说的。

奶奶摇了摇头，他当时没在意。

“世界上只有像你我一样的人，不是好人和坏人。你们要做的事情是保证一个人做对的事能平安，做错了事要受惩罚。要记在心里，不然以后可能会很难过哦。”

他不懂坚持正义为什么会难过，便将这段记忆束之高阁，没想到一语成谶。

真的很难过。

像十二岁那次一样，他看不到彩色的景观，指不出相比之下哪个漂亮、哪个平庸，他全部所见就是一只只不同的蝴蝶，而其中一员正好合他眼缘。

表叔一家看不见，他像被抛弃了一样失落无措。

有人骨子里善于划出区分事物不同面的界河，原则清晰、意志坚定，再复杂都能条分缕析地处理好，比如孟少飞。

赵立安在阿飞身边待久了，以为自己虽然能力没那么强，至少路子和他是一样的，结果却为自己埋下了祸患。

他这才意识到有些东西没办法操控，比如好坏就是一股脑都收进他眼里，缠成难分难舍的经脉，变成他看见的血肉，奶奶说的多出的东西。

变幻难测，又莫名生动。

Jack是另一只蓝蝴蝶，赵立安舍不得把他放走，但理智也提醒他不能庇护。

得过且过吧，他想。不躲不藏地，陪Jack守在现有的位置，等迟到的正义来找他们。

“我不想你死。”他很肯定地回答Jack。

“那我就不死。你想把我逮捕回警局对吧？也行。”

赵立安沉默。

轻快如常的“好Jack”声音响起，仿佛他们不是被关在电闪雷鸣的黑屋子，而是开着灯在家稀松平常地聊天：

“无论如何，谢谢你，小个子。”

 

09.

虚惊一场。警车只是经过，目标不是他们。

之后几天，阿秋又让赵立安联系了孟少飞几次，确保一切如她所愿地推进。

国际刑警十分谨慎，着手收网的日子比阿秋预计的晚了两天，但那个恶魔组织终归是插翅难逃了。阿秋和老四不再拖延，很干脆地把Jack带走奔赴了断，为了不坏事，也捎上了赵立安。

赵立安出来才发现这几天他们一直待在某个山脚下，现在正往深林里走。看来这两人是想足够低调，最好连尸体都不被人发现。

一路上他都在想办法挣开绑手的绳子救Jack，或是说服他们改变主意。

“等到尘埃落定再走也不迟啊，万一H公司又像十年前一样逃掉呢？等把他们抓起来，也许还能问出你未婚妻在哪诶。”

“别白费口舌了，警官，这次他们肯定逃不掉。”老四在他后面说，“十年了，我知道找到她的希望有多渺茫。等不下去了，对我们这种人来说，多活一天都是煎熬。”

他们在一块大石边停下，阿秋向老四使了个眼色，赵立安意会到不妙，无暇多想，瞄准阿秋身旁的空当就冲向Jack。

一记重击落在脑袋上，赵立安两眼一黑，不省人事。

醒转时他已在山下公路边的警车上。

孟少飞担忧地喊着他的名字，一边抱怨救护车来得太慢，见他睁眼才消停下来，关切地问：

“你觉得怎么样？还好吗？”

赵子摸了摸剧痛的头：“你们怎么会来？”

也许是阿秋最终回心转意叫来了警察。

“有村民听见山里有枪响，就报了警。我们一上山就看到你晕倒在路边，之后发现了一男一女两具尸体。”

他果然还是太天真。

“那Jack呢？”赵立安瞪大眼睛抓住孟少飞的胳膊。

孟少飞语气柔和下来，企图安抚住他：

“还没找到，我们怀疑他可能已经跑出山了。”

“如果他逃出来了肯定会给消息。”

没有消息就意味着并非安然无恙。

赵立安下车就往山上走，平衡感没完全恢复，身形摇摇晃晃的，孟少飞看着总觉得他下一步就要痛摔。

“赵子！”

前方的人回头，眼底倔劲通天。

“阿飞，你让我去找，我一定能找到他。”

就像十二岁的他想抓那只蓝蝴蝶，就必然会抓到。

他又置身于那间大棚了，拨开花草，寻找蓝色的踪迹。

弄倒花盆，踢翻水壶，把成百上千的蝴蝶惊扰得四下奔逃。

太出格了，赵立安。但不这么做会后悔。

他找到半山腰一片平地的尽头，五分钟前经过的就是发现阿秋和老四尸体的地方。

这里横向外突起，往下看是垂直深不见底的绿色，相当于一个披满植物的悬崖。

他观察了一下地形，伸脚往外探了探，发现右边的草踩下去是实的。

顺着迈了两步，他确定这是个隐蔽的坡道，因为和悬崖的植被连成一片，所以很难被发现。

缓慢往下走，小心再小心。

靠近一只看准了的蝴蝶就是这样，连呼吸都要再三斟酌。

他要找的那轻盈生命果真在坡底。

Jack浑身是伤，赵立安不敢胡乱动他，只把他的头轻轻抬起来，抱在了怀里。

眼睛纯粹晶亮的孩子，就算沾得满身淤泥，捧蝴蝶的手仍然温柔干净。

 

10.

又下雨了，Jack感觉到嘴唇沾上冰冷的湿润。

他记得自己在赵子冲过来的时候趁乱抽走阿秋口袋里的蝴蝶刀，割开了绳子逃跑。

既然赵立安不想让他死，他就得想办法活着。

中途被阿秋在腹部捅了一刀，腿上还中了枪，重心不稳摔下悬崖。那高度怎么看都活不了，没想到还能喘气。

但是眼睛睁不开了。

他提醒自己别睡，想想小个子。脑中的废墟上就出现了路边独栋小屋的幻影。

玻璃门上映出的形象是少年时的他和落在肩头的红蝴蝶。十几岁的Jack手里没有夺人性命的武器，笑得很安定。

他从没见过这个年纪的自己笑的样子。没有人见过。

客厅里同样年少的赵立安穿着正装站在镜子前，奶奶在弯腰帮他整理领结。

Jack知道他们在做什么，拜赵立安的照片故事所赐，仿佛原生记忆般植根在他生命里。

他编排的有自己参与的剧目，一个错觉，Jack并不真实存在的另一种人生。

却有幸成了他的走马灯。

这天是要参加学校办的舞会，前桌女生邀请赵立安同学做她的舞伴。

Jack推门进去，屋内装潢又有了微妙变化，沙发上的赵立安眨眼就成年，陪在奶奶身边看电视。

奶奶的皱纹很深了，干瘦的手摸着赵立安掌心，又举到眼前仔细瞧了瞧，赵立安问她在做什么，奶奶呵呵笑：

“给我孙子看手相，看看终身大事。”

“我还小吧奶奶，现在就讲终身大事会不会有点太早。”赵立安害羞地抽回手，矜持完又忍不住凑上来问，“那你刚才看见什么了吗？”

奶奶重新把他的手拉回来，神神秘秘地说：“我看到啊，我们立安会找到一个很爱你的对象，让你一辈子衣食无缺，把你照顾得白白胖胖。”

赵立安咧嘴笑：“那他做饭有你好吃吗？”

“比我做得好吃多了。”

奶奶点了一下他鼻子，转头看向门口，面目慈祥，仿佛目光尽处站着她关爱的另一个孩子。

Jack立在那里不敢上前，不自觉地对她回笑。

他多么渴望这场算命能百分百在他身上应验。

肩头的红蝴蝶倒是不怵地往前飞，飞到赵立安眼前，被他两手一拢就裹住。

像一集终了，视线所及又黑了。他被扔出幻象，模糊的意识回到越发湿重的身体。

似乎从很远很远的地方传来脚步声。

他的头被包进一个温软的地方，很熟悉，很安全。

现在可以睡了，他想。

 

11.

本以为会醒不过来。

不过能有这种想法就证明他确实还活着。

在医院，动一动就牵筋伤骨地疼。

赵立安坐在病床边，整张脸埋进被子里，趴着熟睡。

这种姿势怕是不出一刻钟就要因为呼吸不畅而生生憋醒。

抬起一根手指轻触赵立安额角的纱布，几乎没用力，但赵立安很快有了反应，把头抬起来。

“你醒了？有没有哪里不舒服？我去找医生。”

还是原来那个赵子，中间那段足以将他对Jack所有感情摧毁的绑架仿若被跳过了。

Jack一时不知该怎么和他说话。

“你……刚才为什么那个样子睡觉？”

“防止打呼噜，怕吵到你啊。”

他打了个哈欠起身：“我去叫医生。”

“赵子。”Jack叫住他，无比明白假装无事发生可能会造成多深的隔阂，所以必须及时讲清楚，“阿秋和老四他们……”

“他们应该是以为你掉下悬崖摔死了，所以也自杀了。”

Jack心往下一沉，不知该喜该悲。他其实也该劝的，可每次临张口又发现自己没有劝的资格。

更何况他本应当和他们一起死。

“所以你要逮捕我咯？”Jack举起双手并拢，做出等待被拷的姿势。

“我不会亲手抓你，我做不到。”赵立安过来把他的手塞进被子里，“犯罪事实是盖不住的，总有人会查到，带你接受制裁。或者你要自首也可以。”

“赵警官别想了，我是不会自首的。”

Jack的笑带上了邪气。他就是要提醒赵立安，眼前的人非善类，他希望他能考虑清楚。

赵立安表情凝重地看他，补充道：“但如果今天往后你犯法，我会逮捕你。”

“那倒也不会。你想想看，我已经当了十年遵纪守法好公民了诶。”

赵立安瞪了他一眼，不想再跟他贫嘴。

“我去叫医生。”

“小个子。”Jack这次认真叫住他。

“包庇我，知道会给你自己带来什么影响吗？”

赵立安没看他：“做错事就要受罚，我又没打算不担责任。”

那就这样互害着相爱好了，Jack自认境界没那么高，怎么也不会把送上门来的赵立安推开。

赵立安走后，病房门很快就又开了。

不是医生，是一丝不苟的黑色套装。

“真是让我受宠若惊诶，我这种小人物还能惊动长官亲自探望。”Jack的目光跟着他到窗边，“任务完成了，我想该结账了吧，长官？”

长官似乎在欣赏外面的风景，良久才从口袋里拿出一个U盘亮给Jack看：

“十年前从系统里清除你的罪证的时候，我留了唯一的备份存在里面，想着哪天后悔了就公之于众，让自己松口气。这次清扫H公司，我把它混在给侦三队的资料里，等着某个警员发现。结果你猜是谁在找到你之后把它交给了我，说里面有证据，只是他不想办这个案子？”

不言自明。

“被雨水浸湿了，我回去插电脑看，什么都没了。”他把U盘随手扔在茶几上，分不清是嘲讽还是感叹，“看来老天还想留你在世界多经受一点考验。”

“那这个U盘我可要好好收藏起来，”Jack说，“毕竟是老天爷赐给我的礼物。”

“你的死亡证明和新身份信息我刚才亲手交给了赵立安。”

长官转过头来，十分难得地冲他笑了笑。

这个笑颇有些Jack的风格，藏满了谋算。

把赵立安拉进这个局，多一人分担；或被正义感驱使，让他们都完蛋。

长官不声不响地带Jack上了赌桌，但Jack从不打算按规矩来。他不会拿赵立安赌任何东西。

赵立安想怎么做就怎么做，他不会插手，全部照收。

“我劝你换个地方生活。这里认识你的人这么多，新身份没什么用。而且即使有这两样东西，也不能保证万无一失。”

Jack猜赵立安肯定不愿走。他现在做出的选择想必已经是挣扎到极限的结果，走了就是畏罪潜逃，赵立安到不了这个地步。

“我不会走。现在的日子都是偷来的，能过一天是一天咯。”

长官皱眉不解地看他。

Jack收起所有心机，给他一个真挚的笑容：

“那两样东西只是必要时拿来自保，或者当工具用而已。比如我终于可以有正当身份去开一家餐厅了。欢迎以后国际刑警科的朋友们光顾，警局员工我一定都给最大优惠。”

眼看没有谈下去的必要，长官没睬他，直接往外走。

“长官，感谢您这十年的信任。”Jack最后说。

“不用谢我。我肯给出信任，是因为我没见过几个佣兵肯主动救与己无关的人。”

 

12.

H公司如预期那样覆灭，不过仍有零散力量逃脱，但在国际刑警的紧追不舍下注定难再成大势。

阿秋和老四的遗体由Jack认领，和阿秋弟弟葬在了一起。

他给自己也买了块墓地，没在他们附近，怕他们九泉之下都不开心。

还在王伯坟前放了束花。

其实他从东南亚回台湾后每年都会来扫墓祭拜，磕三个头就走。他觉得王伯大概不愿他待太久，更不会想听他说话。

他没回避过这段往事，毕竟知道自己最该有的下场，还自私地拖着不死，再逃避或选择性遗忘的话，心里倒塌的东西会更多。

这次他无耻地多坐了一会儿，在墓碑前把蝴蝶刀擦得锃亮，继续随身携带。

然后他骑上摩托车去超市，买今晚要做给赵子吃的食材。

赵立安翻箱倒柜找出了十多年前的标本，和奶奶的照片一起摆在柜子上。蓝色的蝴蝶翅膀受伤缺了个小口，颜色鲜艳如昨。

睡前依然要读照片，今天读到奶奶过世前的半年，赵立安拍的半卧在沙发上的她。

那眼神洞穿了Jack，摸索而上，同之前的濒死幻象重合。

没准奶奶真的通灵看见了他。

那她一定不会太满意这个“对象”，因为他把她的宝贝孙子从正道上带偏了。

他们面对面躺在床上，赵立安摸他身上的疤痕。

“那你会给我讲每道伤口的故事吗？”

“不会。”他回答赵立安，“这些都是标本，已经死了，而且我不觉得这些标本很精彩。”

赵立安贴过去抱住他。

近在咫尺的呼吸像轻薄双翼扇动的气流，现在的赵立安和十二岁没什么两样，仅仅抱着心爱的蝴蝶安睡就能令他满意。

如果可以进一步，他不想让Jack只会笑，他想看他哭、看他生气、看他担心，自然真诚地呈现最原始的样貌，不掺任何有意无意的伪装。

“你要不要给头发换个颜色？才好有改头换面拿新身份的感觉。”

Jack鼻尖蹭他额头，打趣道:“你说我要不要直接去整个容？”

“那还是不要了吧。”赵立安马上怂了。

Jack往下吻住他，唇舌吮吸他的气息，放任自己无尽头的流连。

这是他现在唯一肯放肆的事，无人能干预。

残垣上的专属太阳还是不可避免地被他利用，用以得到令他短暂安息的能量。

毕竟废墟中不再有别处柔软。

太阳还带进一只蓝色受伤的蝴蝶，飞得跌跌撞撞，与常驻于灰暗的红蝶相伴。

融合为一，残翅凋零，异色双翼，勉成完形。

于他而言已足够。

 

（END）


End file.
